BrokeCast
Once in 2017, September 3rd. I finally made a group called the, "Crazy RedHead ROBLOXIANS". It was an acting group. But in the end of September, It got really popular, with 6 thousand group members and 12,373 group funds. I had this one friends who had his on costume rank. He would never show up to any of the movies we would make. One day I caught him exploiting one of my games, I messaged him saying, "Dude why are you doing this?". Then he kept replyin g me with, "Your cast is broken". I got really freaked out so I unfriended him and blocked him from my group. After halloween, I decided to make another movie, I headed on to roblox but I realized, my account was terminated. The message from the admins was, "Your cast is broke". I got really weirded out when there was a picture of blood on the, "Offensive item". I got really scared and checked my group. And it was totally different. The owner was named, "brokecast" my group funds were gone, all my members were gone, and all the group role-play games were gone. He put in the yellow inbox message for the groups, "Your cast is broken". Then I got a message, it was from my friend who i kicked, and then i realized, he was BROKECAST. I got spammed messages from him, but all the messages were just, "Your cast is broken". I ended up emailing ROBLOX about the problem. Then, to clear my stress, I decided to play some mad murder on my new account I made. But when I got there, it was just a red room with blood all over the floor. Everyone in the game was name brokecast and they kept saying, "Your cast is broken." Then my ROBLOX SHUT DOWN on me. I couldn't access it. I think I should stay away from ROBLOX now. Okay. I'm finally giving roblox another try. I made a new account, but it wont let me change anything. And I have no free items at all. The only free item I had was a shirt called,"The god of heights". But then I got a message from a person named, "Unknown". There avatar was just a skeleton. I clicked it and it brought me to a game called, "broken cast". Broke cast was in the game. I walked closer to him, then my computer had a weird image on it. It turned black and the message with, "broke cast can't die." I got super scared and turned off my roblox. I think this is the end of me playing roblox. But if you find brokecast in a game, leave the game. ROBLOX: December 21, 2017. Okay! I've decided to take a break from eating and i'm gonna hop on ROBLOX. But i forgot all about the whole broke cast thing. When I went on some random game my friend too me to join, I was sent to this black room. I was very CONFUSED into what was going on because my friend kept on messaging me, "Your cast is broken". I walked closer and I saw some weird WEIRD red eyes poking out in the black room. When I walked closer to it. It was gone. I heard some footsteps behind me. And, It was brokecast. He was not even in the game. But he was there and he was a bit ghostly looking. When I decided to run away, I got jumpscared by him. It crashed the game. It brought me to my avatar and all of my stuff and robux was missing. I was just this weird bloody man who looked something from under tale. My shirt was, "The god of heights". My bio was, "Your cast is broken". and when I decided to go back to the game, it was SHUT DOWN! I tried messaging my friend, But it would not work. Five minutes later, all my friends and followers were GONE. I got spammed messages from brokecast and my friend who's profile picture was legit just RED EYES!. Then, I decided to log out and make a new account, but when I tried going back to the make account page, the roblox logo was just broke cast's face. I couldn't change my name at all or do anything. I'm gonna go switch to brick planet. Jan, 15, 2018. Okay! I can't stop. Whenever I hope on ROBLOX, I get spammed weird links to broke cast's place and the thumbnail is just red eyes. I finally got it to stop glitching with a special app. I went on ROBLOX high school, and I saw a player. He was faceless. I walked up to him and he said just, "broke cast". It teleported me to another game and it was not EVEN roblox. It was this very weird site, and there was a guy named, "TheGodOfHeights". He kept on spamming me in the message with, "Your cast is broken, The end is near". Then It brought me to the roblox play site. I went in this weird game called, "Caring leads to death". There was this little girl curled up in a ball. I walked closer to her, but I got jumpscared and the player turned out to be BROKECAST! I had a few limits on this new account, and he removed them by saying a command. He kept on saying, "You shouldn't have fired me". "Your cast is broken". Then my computer crashed and I couldn't hop back on ROBLOX. It said I was IP banned from going on the website. It had blood on the screen and I couldn't get on the site anymore. I'm going to stop playing ROBLOX and always stay on brick planet... Bye. PS. If you see brokecast in a game, avoid him quickly! Category:Marked for Review